1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of washing functional clothes including sportswear without damage, and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washing apparatuses include a washing machine to wash an object, a drying machine to dry an object, and a washing machine having dual functions with washing and drying combined, and the like. Here, a conventional washing machine performs water-supply, washing, rinsing and dehydrating steps to completely wash an object to be washed. With relation to the water-supply step wherein wash water is supplied into a drum of the washing machine, there has been recently developed a washing machine having a heater to heat the wash water so as to regulate the interior temperature of the drum.
In the washing step wherein the drum is intermittently rotated to thereby complete the washing of the object, a rotation time of the drum is typically longer than a stoppage time of the drum in order to achieve enhanced washing capability.
After completion of the washing step, the rinsing and dehydrating steps are followed.
In the above-described conventional washing machine, however, appropriately regulating a water temperature, washing time, drum rotation time, dehydration rpm and the like on a per step basis in consideration of various kinds of objects to be washed is difficult.
Recently, demand for functional clothes including sportswear is continuously increasing according to a recent increase in interest in sports. However, such functional clothes including sportswear are fabricated using special materials suitable for desired functions thereof, for example, a material which is impermeable to moisture and permeable to air. Accordingly, when the functional clothes fabricated using appropriate materials in conformity to functions thereof are washed via a typical washing course for general objects, it causes damage to cloth and the like, making it impossible for the functional clothes to exhibit unique functions thereof.